The Beauty with The Fez
by danieletemumponto
Summary: Um erro na matriz da TARDIS faz com que Clara e o Doctor possam se conhecer melhor. Uma pena que tiveram de trocar de corpos.


**Doctor Who não é meu.**

**Todos direitos reservados a BBC. **

**THE BEAUTY WITH THE FEZ**

A sala de controle da TARDIS continuava com um barulho ininterrupto que Clara mal conseguia ouvir seus pensamentos e concentrar-se em sua leitura da enciclopédia Gallyfreiana. Marchou para a sala de controle irritada procurando por respostas, ou alguém que poderia explicar o que estava acontecendo.

"Doctor? Onde você está?" indagou Clara com um tom de voz maior, descendo as escadas da TARDIS.

"Aqui Clara. Embaixo!" Clara ouviu a voz que procurava embaixo do console da máquina do tempo abafada pelo barulho, correu mais um lance de escadas e encontrou o Doctor sondando alguns fios soltos com seus óculos protetores sentado em seu balanço, riu internamente ao ver essa cena...um pouco infantil, talvez?

"Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? Eu estava lendo!" disse aproximando-se do Senhor do Tempo que continuava a sondar todos aqueles fios.

"Lindo, não? A TARDIS estava cantando..." Doctor retirou seus óculos e voltou-se a Clara, suspirou "Pensei que estava gostando..."

"Jura? Bem quando estava lendo na biblioteca?" perguntou desconfiada e deu um leve tapa em uma das vigas que sustentava o console da máquina.

"EI, EI. Vocês precisam se dar bem... e não é com essa atitude que vai conseguir alguma coisa!" retrucou o Doctor que começou a massagear a viga que Clara estapeou "Má Clara" suspirou, colocou seus óculos e voltou ao trabalho.

"Sério, Doctor... eu estava tentando me concentrar, e a sua Sexy não deixa" Clara revirou os olhos.

"É só alguns reparos, logo ela pára!" Doctor voltou para seus fios soltos, enquanto Clara subia novamente as escadas, perguntando-se havia deixada algum protetor de ouvidos em sua bolsa.

A máquina do tempo começou a tremer de maneira mais grosseira, o que fez Clara cair no chão da sala de controle rapidamente enquanto voltava ao seu quarto. Vários números noves apareciam na tela do console, o que indicava grande perigo, gritou em desespero e logo viu uma figura masculina subindo as escadas que acabava de passar e correr em seu socorro.

"Você está bem, Clara?" perguntou o Senhor do Tempo preocupado, e a TARDIS voltou a tremer.

"Eu que pergunto. O que está acontecendo?" Clara indagou ao levantar-se e arrumar sua saia. O tremor continuava cada vez mais forte.

"Não sei, a TARDIS está colidindo com algo!" O Doctor correu para os controles afim de amenizar a situação, sem sucesso, pois a máquina não respondia aos seus comandos e continuava com os tremores, fazendo com eles segurassem uma das vigas da TARDIS.

"Faça algo, Doctor!" gritou Clara lutando para segurar-se e não cair novamente, um tremor maior ainda começou, e os dois toparam um contra o outro.

Preto.

Para ambos.

"Doctor... doctor? Onde está você?" perguntou Clara ao acordar na sala de controle, lembrou-se rapidamente dos tremores, e voltou-se sua cabeça para cima onde viu um par de pernas e saia rodar entre os consoles da máquina. Balançou sua cabeça e percebeu que aquilo não era fruto de uma concussão sofria pela batida anterior.

"Bom dia, Clara! Você ficou desmaiada por algum tempo, está tudo bem mas tente evitar limões e banhos gelados por um tempinho. Logo ficará bem!" respondeu Doctor e Clara voltou a ver o par de pernas e saia rodando o console da máquina. Perdeu a fala. "Clara, você está bem? Consegue me entender?" perguntou Doctor agachando-se e ficando a altura de uma ainda sentada Clara, não obteve resposta. "Já sei, está com consciência pesada por ter pegado minha gravata borboleta!" e ele retirou o acessório do pescoço de Clara sem ao menos perceber a confusa feita. "Mas está tudo bem, é só me dizer que elas são legais que eu perdoo você!" e voltou a correr pelo console ajeitando a posição da TARDIS no tempo e espaço fazendo com que a saia rodasse como seu paletó fazia.

"Mas.. Doctor, você não consegue ver?" Clara disse levantando e olhando para suas pernas, viu uma calça social e parte da ponta de sapatos pretos, involuntariamente esfregou suas mãos em seus olhos. Nada mudou.

"Ver, o quê? Está tudo bem, juro!" disse o Doctor rodopiando entre o vão do console da TARDIS afim de ajustar a posição da máquina. "Pode voltar a sua biblioteca e..." Clara ouviu um barulho abafado de uma queda, olhou entre o vão inferior do painel e de controle, e encontrou um Doctor caído no chão, mas ele parecia um tanto quanto...

"EI, maldita gravidade... sempre pregando peças em mim!" exclamou "Apesar que fica difícil andar de salto..." olhou para suas pernas e avistou um par feminino e uma saia até seus joelhos. "Clara, porque estou usando suas roupas?"

A companion pegou um objeto espelhado que estava solto em uma parte do painel de controle da TARDIS e aproximou ao seu rosto/rosto do Doctor. "NÓS TROCAMOS DE CORPO!"

**HEY, HEY, HEY!**  
><strong>Agradecimentos a PamelaAbilio pela ajuda!<strong>

**Reviews são incríveis! (E eu gosto muito!)**

marotizando


End file.
